


Apologies in Love

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Because I'm weak to that OT3, F/F, Filling a prompt for Yuki, Hint of Fuyuhiko/Peko, Hint of Owada/Ishimaru/Fujisaki, I couldn't go one story without a SDR2 character could I?, One Shot, Or not Despair AU?, Pre Dangan Ronpa One?, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Prompt Fill on Tumblr: "I am sorry, please forgive me."At the same time Asahina is bound and determined to get the outdoor pool open, she gets invited to a martial arts demonstration by Sakura. Then some mishaps happen because that's always how it goes.





	Apologies in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_shinra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_shinra/gifts).



> Happy 2018 everyone!
> 
> I meant to post this way earlier, but I got sick as soon as I got back from my trip (my entire family did too) and I got the worse cold I've had in years, so my brain was fuzzy and stuffed. Now, I'm much better and I finished this piece!
> 
> This story is for my friend, Yuki, who prompted me on tumblr.
> 
> Asahina and Sakura were my first ship in Dangan Ronpa and I cannot believe it took me this long to write them. I'm also a huge fan of Oowada/Ishimaru/Fujisaki, which I wrote a fic eons ago for them, which if you like you can read [here](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/7511077).
> 
> I'm also going to post the link to this story on my main tumblr, which if you want to see my tumblr, you can check out here. [my tumblr](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com)

Spring was the busiest time of the year for Asahina and it wasn’t just school.

Of course, school took top priority. Asahina prided herself in her attendance, punctuality was key to opportunity as her father always said. She had developed a morning routine over the years for school time only (Asahina also had a separate routine for weekends) that was followed to the letter. She woke up at six in the morning, showered (ignoring Yuta’s complaints and pounding at the door as he demanded she hurry up), ate breakfast, then went to school. Sometimes variety would be mixed in, such as stopping at her favourite doughnut shop on the way, or coincidentally running into a fellow classmate on their way and decide to walk with them.

However, when spring took a hold that was when Asahina kicked her schedule up a few notches. She woke up an hour earlier, went for a run, ate breakfast, then went school. It was a pain (Asahina wasn’t a complete morning person, but she tried her best and that was what counted), but as the Ultimate Swimmer Asahina had a reputation to uphold, competitions to enter.

That and, it was what kept her in school. That was important.

Spring was when Asahina could start pestering some of the staff to let her use the outdoor pool. Not that she didn’t like Hopes Peak Academy’s indoor competitive pool (they also had a great hot tub, sauna, and steam room that Asahina approved of greatly), but it was busy and crowded. Not many people used the outdoor pool (for some it was useless, like the Ultimate Diver, who needed the other side of the competitive pool for the platforms) and Asahina never minded a bit of cold (even if it got her sick a few times). Not that she let a bit of a sore throat and stuffy nose stop her!

That was her leading argument and so far, it wasn’t working too well. After getting to school, setting her bag in the classroom, Asahina marched to the staff room, immediately cornering one of her homeroom teachers.

“Asahina-san…”

“Please?” Asahina wasn’t above a little begging, “I’ll take care of it! I’ll do the chemical checks and maintenance.”

She received a side eye glance, “While I am aware you are trained to keep up pools, I’m afraid the board this year is cracking down on when we open the outdoor pool. Come back later this month, or early May and I’ll see what I can do.”

“But…”

“Asahina-san, enough.”

There went her shot. Asahina tried to not slouch and grumble. Instead she thanked her teacher, left the staff room, and headed back to her classroom. Inside Ishimaru was already writing the daily plan on the back board, his writing neat and precise as usual, Kirigiri sat with a small book, and Fujisaki was typing away on an expensive looking laptop.

“Greetings and a very good morning to you Asahina!” Ishimaru’s voice bellowed through the room.

“Good morning Ishi.” Asahina replied. “Good morning Chihiro, Kyoko.”

Fujisaki paused in typing, “Good morning Asahina.”

Kirigiri gave a small wave. Asahina plopped down in her desk, stretching her legs. A new school term had barely started and she could already tell who would show up to class. Kuwada would be late due to baseball. Naegi would come with the usual train and bus crowds. Ogami was already at school, just in the dojo, possibly meditating with Pekoyama. Togami would roll up business punctually (fifteen minutes before class) and Touko would be trailing rather creepily behind him. Finally, Hagakure would show up five minutes before class, notebook in disarray, but he’d make it.

She also knew who might not show up.

Maizono was fifty-fifty. Asahina had heard rumours a major news network wanted an interview with her. Celeste was already near the school, just terrorizing her favourite near by café. Attendance depended on her mood. Yamada had pulled an all nighter with convention season starting up. Oowada, if he did show up, would do it at the worse time just to annoy Ishimaru. It made Asahina giggle, but she held it. No need to encourage him.

Finally, Enoshima had a chance of being (as she put it) fashionably late (“because,” she said once with a flutter of her perfect eyelashes, “beauty takes time. Also, I got photo shoots people.”). Ikusaba would only be late because of her sister. That was, if they showed up (“Photo shoots!” Enoshima’s voice rang in Asahina’s mind).

The door opened and Asahina pulled her thoughts back. True to her speculation, Naegi burst in, a good morning on his lips. Asahina watched as Kirigiri actually responded causing Naegi to beam. Soon more people arrived (Maizono did, along with Celeste who looked rather smug. Asahina speculated she got a discount on her drink), but it wasn’t until a good ten minutes before class that Ogami showed up.

She looked winded, but glowed with the kind of glow only working out could give. Asahina watched, her heart fluttering slightly, as Ogami greeted everyone before heading to her desk, sitting beside Asahina.

“Good morning Asahina.” She said directly to her.

“Good morning Sakura.” Asahina replied, grinning, “How was practice?”

“Peaceful. Pekoyama taught me a new meditation technique. I found it very relaxing. Perhaps we could try together?”

Meditation wasn’t Asahina’s thing (she had too much energy, even without the sugar from doughnuts), but she never minded trying for Ogami.

“Sure, I’d like that.” Asahina gently said.

“I saw the pool.” Ogami calmly stated, moving on, “Didn’t work?”

Right. Asahina had sort of forgotten about that. She deflated a little, “Yeah… I was told to wait until later or until May.”

“The indoor pool is quite quiet early in the morning.” Ogami said, voice comforting, “Perhaps that is the best time?”

Asahina shook her head, “Diving competitions start next week. Same with synchro. Everyone will be there.”

“I see.” Ogami nodded, “I had forgotten about that.”

Asahina wanted to assure that it was fine, but the door opened with Byakuya and Touko entering, followed closely by Kuwada, who had some dirt on his jeans and his hair messy. A bit more chaos erupted shortly when Oowada (on time and at school for once) sauntered in, Ishimaru at his tail, rambling about “proper wear for school”. Oowada merely shrugged Ishimaru off (with a rather playful push) and walked over to Fujisaki, sitting down with an arm around Fujisaki’s shoulders.

“Oh, knock it off.” Oowada groaned, “Or I’ll tell the department to rename your title to Ultimate Annoyance.”

That would have started something more, had their teacher not walked in. With some grumbling and shuffling everyone sat down, waiting for the bell. Time for their first class.

~

Class zoomed and by the time lunch rolled around Asahina was more than ready to eat. Skipping out of the room, Asahina went outside, to a sunny spot close to some trees, and sat down. Ogami was right behind her, comfortably sitting. A few students from other classes passed by, but other than that it was quiet. They were far enough away from the road that no other sound would reach them. Asahina liked eating outside. Winter was torture, being stuck inside a room, at a desk or in the cafeteria with the rest of the student body. With the day warm and the sun out, Asahina felt on top of the world.

“It’s a great day!” Asahina stretched before opening her lunch.

“The weather has been very cooperative.” Ogami agreed.

“Makes me mad they won’t let me open the pool.” Asahina pouted.

“I’m sure there are reasons behind their decision.” Ogami assured her softly.

Right. Reasons. That was business talk for “policies” and “regulations.” Asahina frowned and looked up at the sky. The weather really was nice. Maybe she could use that in a future argument. Tomorrow. Asahina nodded firmly to herself. She shouldn’t let herself feel down.

“I’ll persuade them yet!” Asahina firmly declared.

Ogami gave a smile and reached out, ruffling her hair. Asahina leaned into the touch, sliding a bit closer. Shoving her plans away, Asahina focused on her lunch time. Now was food and talking not moping.

“Say,” Ogami started as Asahina was composing her mind, “Are you free this weekend?”

Weekend? Asahina chewed her food thoughtfully. Saturday was her homework catching up day. Sunday, she was supposed to clean her room, but that could be shoved to any other day.

“I am.” Asahina confirmed.

“Our dojo is having a demonstration at the Cultural Centre.” Ogami told her, “There is an entrance fee, but I’m allowed to take one other person. I’d be honoured if you were my plus one.”

Asahina felt her skin tingle and her heart pound a little. She had only seen Ogami practice a handful of times. It was always mesmerizing to watch. Everything about her moved so gracefully and smoothly with power behind every movement. Then her brain caught up to the “plus one” part and Asahina felt her mind explode. It wasn’t… that didn’t mean anything. It could be simply the use of the phrase. Asahina picked her drink and blew bubbles into it. Sure, she thought Ogami was wonderful, amazing, and a great friend, but that didn’t mean their friendship could go into something… more.

“Asahina?”

She snapped her mind back into focus. “Sorry. I was thinking. I’d love to go.” She quickly said, as though the offer would disappear if she was too slow.

“I’m glad.” Ogami smiled, “I’ll send you the details later.”

“Thanks.” Asahina replied, “I’m looking forward to it.”

~

After school Asahina geared herself up as she walked to the staff room. They wouldn’t be expecting two attacks in one day! Her arguments were solid, as she took some time during class to come up with them (she even wrote some down). However, she barely reached out to open the staff room door when her homeroom teacher looked over and gave a frown. Asahina’s hand wavered but it didn’t stop her from opening the door. This time, she could do it. She would convince them.

She didn’t.

Asahina tried to not sulk on her way out, but it was becoming increasingly harder to not. She meandered through the mostly empty school, not sure if she should head home or not. The indoor pool called out to her, but Asahina shook it away. Synchro was doing some sort of routine and speed swimming had something booked later. Not to mention the Ultimate Diver.

She tried to not pout on her way home too. If she couldn’t practice swimming at school she could at least try some jogging to keep herself moving. Keeping the thought in her head, Asahina raced an invisible enemy back to her place.

~

Her phone chimed after her bath, signalling a text message. Drying her hair off, Asahina picked her phone up. The message was from Ogami, stating the details to the demonstration. It would be in the afternoon. Perfect. Asahina could afford to sleep in a little bit. A smile filled Asahina’s lips as she quickly typed out a response. Who cared that she couldn’t get the outdoor pool up and running? Sure, it wasn’t as early as she wanted, but a weekend with Ogami was always welcomed.

Setting her phone down, Asahina meandered out to her kitchen, seeking something warm to drink. Ruffling Yuta’s hair as she passed by, and ignoring his splutters, Asahina grabbed what remained of the evening coffee pot and bounced to her room.

~

“Asahina-san, a word please?”

Asahina looked up from her study period. The homeroom teacher, the one she had been pestering the entire week was standing there, arms crossed. Blinking, Asahina set her pencil down and straightened her blouse, bouncing out of the room. She tried to think what had happened and the reasoning behind her sudden summons. Could it be she was in trouble for being so persistent? Asahina chewed her lip. That had to be it. Her teacher finally got fed up with the pestering and the poking and informed the Headmaster. Asahina had only met Kirigiri Jin once and while she thought he was a pleasant man, she knew a certain classmate who would beg to differ.

(Asahina remembered the one time some unfortunate student asked Kirigiri about her father. The icy glare and snipped tone rivalled Togami’s. The conglomerate heir actually looked up from his book, a mildly pleased expression on his face.)

“Yes… sensei?” Asahina quickly tacked on.

“I’ve been discussing your… persistent asking about the outdoor pool.”

Oh no. Asahina was right. She bit her lip again.

“And we’ve decided to just let you go ahead.”

Wait. What? Asahina gaped.

“The weather forecast for the weekend is very warm and into the next week. However, you’re not to go into the pool if it’s deemed too cold, understood?”

“Yes sensei.” Asahina quickly said, not wanting to mess her chance up.

“And we expect you to take care and maintain the pool.”

Asahina quickly nodded, “I will.”

“Excellent.” A pinch to the bridge of the nose. Oops. “That’s all I have to say.”

Asahina gave a bow, “Thank you.”

She waited until her teacher was out of ear shot before giving a small victory cheer.

~

When the bell rang, Asahina immediately booked it over to the outdoor pool and began to work at it. The leaves and sakura blossoms had flown in and there was a ton of cleaning to do. However, the Thursday afternoon was warm, sunny, and bright. Asahina worked until she had to tie her blouse around her waist, before working some more.

By the time the majority of the cleaning was done, Asahina was sweaty and exhausted. The pool was clean and filled, the chlorine and PH levels needing to settle. She grinned. It was worth it. It was definitely worth all the agony. No sharing the indoor pool! Beaming, Asahina cleaned the rest of the stuff up and whisked herself home.

~

The next day, Asahina hummed on her way to school, her bag slightly heavier with her swim suit, her wet suit, and some of her personal pool equipment inside. Her shampoo and conditioner bottles were also tucked in a plastic bag, waiting to be used.

“Good morning Asahina.” Ogami said.

Asahina turned. Ogami was by the entrance, apparently just arrived. Asahina smiled and bounced over, nestling close. Ogami wrapped her arm around her shoulders as they both walked towards the classroom.

“Good morning Sakura!” Asahina beamed.

“I got a glimpse of the pool.” Ogami said, “You did a great job. I’m sorry you had to do it all on your own.”

“It’s not your fault Sakura.” Asahina reminded her, “Judo club coaching is very important.”

“I know. I still feel like I failed you.”

“Nonsense.” Asahina bumped her shoulder into Ogami’s side, “I am tough! I cleaned that pool well!”

Ogami gave a smile and thankfully let it drop, “I see you’re prepared for swimming.”

“Yes, I am!” Asahina grinned, “I’m going to swim all day today!”

Ogami laughed warmly, “All day?”

“Yeah, I mean… I am here to swim.” Asahina said, “And study.”

“You’re right.” Ogami said, “Then, I wish you luck in your practicing.”

“Thanks Sakura!”

~

After school Asahina practically flopped herself into the pool (but refrained because that would be… undignified). She lazily did a few warm up laps before she pulled out a full routine. The sun shone brightly over head and even though the water bit into her skin a little, having a wetsuit helped. She wasn’t going as fast as she normally would, but endurance was what she was building up rather than speed. More heat meant she could practice longer. Speed was a sacrifice she could make. When Asahina finished, the sun was slowly trailing away and she was cold.

Exiting quickly, Asahina made her way back into the building, to the indoor pool’s locker and shower rooms. Having a warm shower helped the blood pump back through her veins. Peeling her wet suit off, Asahina hung it up on a hook to drip dry while she went to the sauna.

To her surprise, Ogami was in there, along with Oowada. Asahina lingered a bit at the door, but shuffled in when both gave a smile (Ogami’s soft, Oowada’s a cheeky “I should have known” one). Sitting down, Asahina stretched, loving the dry heat that circulated.

“How was practice?” Ogami asked.

“Great!” Asahina stretched her arms, “A bit stiff, but endurance practice will fix that.”

“And the pool?”

“Cold, but outside was a bit nippy too.” Asahina truthfully replied. “But once I got moving it was great.”

Oowada raised an eyebrow, “Outside? In this weather? You’re crazy.”

Asahina laughed. “It’s going to be warmer tomorrow.”

“Yeah, seventeen Celsius is barely on the cusp of warm.” Oowada muttered.

“Shush.” Asahina blew a raspberry, sitting up. “I’ll swim in cold water and you can still do dangerous motorcycle stunts.”

Oowada blinked before slapping his leg, laughing, “Fair point fishy.” He stood up, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I got to go. Promised I’d drive Fujisaki home.”

Asahina puffed at the nickname, but waved as Oowada left the sauna, allowing a rush of cool air inside. She sat up properly edging closer to Ogami. “How was Judo?”

“We had some fine work done by some fine students.” Ogami told her, “Some of them may be able to perform at next year’s demonstration.”

Right. The demonstration. Asahina nodded, “A demonstration I’m very excited to see.”

~

Unlike her usual Saturday morning of catching up with homework, Asahina raced out of her house, pool bag slung over her shoulders, and phone in hand. The day was already warmer than average and it was the perfect chance to get some practice in before Ogami’s demonstration. Asahina had carefully put an alarm in her phone before leaving her house. A spare set of clothes were wrapped in a plastic bag and all she had to do was change and leave. Asahina could put her bag in her personal locker at the pool and retrieve it on Sunday or Monday.

Practically jumping into the pool, Asahina winced when she rose and saw her bag drenched in water. Oops. She was perhaps a bit too enthusiastic. She swam over and nudged it closer to the sun and began to swim.

Lazy lap after lazy lap. Asahina took her time, not wanting to be too worn out when she saw Ogami later. Grabbing a kickboard, Asahina did a couple hundred metres of flutter kick. When she deemed it enough, Asahina began some actual strokes.

The sun went higher and higher in the sky, but Asahina didn’t feel herself slowing down. No, in fact she was doing great! Metres turned into a kilometre and soon Asahina was easily pushing a few kilometres when her stomach rumbled. Asahina paused, treading water in the pool for a moment, before looking over at her bag. She hadn’t brought much, but she had packed a light snack and lunch.

“A break.” She said, before swimming over to her bag, hopping out.

 Wrapping her towel around her immediately, Asahina dried her arms and legs off before curling it over her shoulders. Reaching into her bag, Asahina dug around for her snack, an onigiri. Munching on it, Asahina sat on one of the starting blocks, pulling her bag with her. Digging around, Asahina found her phone. She paused. It was… wet? A shiver ran down her spine. With a fumble she pulled her phone out and Pressed the side, waiting for the screen to light up. Did it die? It had to be the water… It was an older phone… not as water proof as some of the newer models she had seen…

Nothing. Asahina froze. Oh… no. Did she? Asahina rubbed her phone on her towel and dug around for the back, to the battery… oh no… it was too late…

She bolted and ran to the side door, to the indoor pool. It didn’t budge. Asahina groaned. Of course, it was the weekend. A side door would be locked. She grabbed her bag and sliding her feet into her sandals, Asahina raced to the front of the school, taking the long way around.

Inside the clock read 12:20. Oh no. It was starting at 1:00. Between showering and the train ride… she would be late. Asahina didn’t hesitate, she ran to the indoor pool and practically kicked the door open to the woman’s change room. Asahina picked a shower and immediately stripped, washing herself within five minutes. Her hair would be upset later, but she didn’t care. Drying and hopping around, Asahina changed, wincing as the clothes half stuck to damp skin. It didn’t matter. She couldn’t be late.

Dumping her stuff, except her wallet, keys, and useless phone, Asahina pulled her red jacket over her shoulders and raced out, towards the train station. If she was quick enough she could make it a bit less late. A foolish thought, but Asahina had to try.

Her legs ached and her lungs were bursting by the time she got to the train station. Wheezing and doubling over, Asahina made her way to the ticket machines. There was a line of people. She wanted to yell, but she had to force herself to remain patient. When she finally got to a machine she selected the amount before opening her wallet and realizing she barely had twenty yen. Asahina cussed under her breath, a woman looked over at her with a scandalized expression before whisking her kid away.

How? How could she have been so careless? Asahina glanced around. There had to be debit machines around… but she was already going to be so late…

“Fishy?”

She nearly screamed and turned to see Oowada, out of uniform, wearing his dark biker jacket. His eyeliner was heavier than in school and Asahina could already see people skirting around him.

“Oowada??” Asahina practically screamed, her mind dinging with a thought. He could have money. “I need your help. I need money for a ticket to Sakura’s demonstration. I’m so late!”

He raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened, “It’s one already. The train there is at least thirty-five minutes.”

“I know, I know!” Asahina groaned, “But I have to make it. So, please?”

“I never said I wouldn’t help you.” Oowada grabbed her, “Come along.”

He tugged her away from the ticket machines. Asahina tried to stop him, but her size was nothing and she was barely a paper weight. “Oowada… what are you doing?”

He stopped, “Could you… not do that? People are going to think I’m abducting you or something. Look… I got my motorcycle here…”

Oh. OH. Asahina’s eyes widened, “I get it!”

Oowada grinned, “Be prepared for the wildest transport ever. I’ll get you to your girlfriend’s demonstration no problem.”

Asahina nodded before she paused. “Wait. Girlfriend?” How was she so obvious? Her cheeks burned.

“It’s no secret.” Oowada sagely told her before hauling her to a monster of a bike, “Put this on.”

Asahina caught the helmet. Oowada didn’t have one. “Are you…?”

“I’ll be fine. You can ask Fujisaki on Monday.”

Right. Now was not the time to question. Asahina put the helmet on and with a firm grip around Oowada’s middle, prepared herself for him to drive.

~

It was 1:15 by the time she got there. Asahina wobbled off of Oowada’s bike, feeling the adrenaline pump through her, making her movements sluggish and weighty. Tossing Oowada’s helmet to him, she wobbled to the front. The event was held in a luxurious theatre and garden area, with many performances inside and out. Asahina felt her stomach twist. Even if she was barely late, Ogami couldn’t hold off her demonstration. It was only supposed to be about fifteen to twenty minutes. She basically missed the entire thing. Sure, there were more, but Ogami wasn’t doing all of them. She had failed her friend…

“Excuse me, miss?”

She was stopped by the front door, “I’m…” Asahina had to compose herself, “I’m here as Ogami Sakura’s plus one?”

The man raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down. Asahina knew how she looked, damp hair with the smell of chlorine. Even with her nicer clothes (nicer meant a pair of not blue jeans but black jeans and a pale pink shirt with a sakura pattern done in black), she stood out as severely underdressed. Even the man, with his pressed shirt, pants, and tie looked a million times better than her.

“Name?” He drawled.

“Asahina Aoi.”

He flipped open a book slowly.

“Please… I need to go… I’m missing Sakura’s performance…”

“There are rules.” He stated.

Asahina wanted to kick him. She readied her leg and was about to when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“There you fucking are.” Followed by a drawl.

Asahina whipped around to see Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko standing there, dressed in a costly suit, arms crossed. “It’s about time. Let her in, she’s with me.”

The man slammed his book shut and immediately scooted over. Asahina wobbly followed Kuzuryuu inside. He at least waited until they were out of ear shot before poking her harshly in the side.

“Ow…” Asahina groaned.

“You’re super lucky I helped organize this damn event.” He told her, “We did some schedule rearranging. The rest of the people who organized this event have a stick up their asses and it took a lot of convincing for something so frickin’ small.”

Asahina couldn’t process his words fast enough. Kuzuryuu lead her to the garden outside, towards a massive outdoor stage, and practically kicked her in the legs towards the back of the stage, past the security. There, standing in the back was Ogami. Asahina’s heart lightened and she practically ran towards her before stopping.

Kuzuryuu’s words slowly sunk into her brain. He changed the schedule last minute and had it so Ogami hadn’t started yet. Asahina wanted to cry and thank him, but now wasn’t the time for that (later she would), but now she had to apologize.

“Sakura… I’m… so sorry, please forgive me?” Asahina started, “I didn’t mean to be late… my phone died because…” Asahina blanched. That was her fault too, “never mind it was my fault and then I didn’t have money for the train because… well my fault again but then Oowada…”

Ogami cut her off by giving a firm hug, picking Asahina up, holding her warmly and tightly. “Asahina, dear, it’s all right. I’m not upset. I know you would never stand me up.”

Asahina gulped thickly. “I know, but what if you thought I forgot? I couldn’t even text back.”

“I know.” Ogami set her down, “I was worried when you didn’t answer so I thought something might have been wrong.” She shook her head, “Anyways, let’s set that aside. You’re here now. Pekoyama is almost done and I’ll be going soon.”

Asahina flinched. She’d have to apologize to Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. They tried to hide it, but Asahina could see they were close. She probably messed something up with them too. She shoved that away. Later. Right now, Ogami was right.

“Okay. I’ll be out front, watching you. And when this is done, let’s get some doughnuts.”

Ogami laughed, “Very well.”

~

**Bonus Scene:**

Fuyuhiko walked into the classroom and frowned, pointing at his desk, “What the hell is that?”

Asahina brightly waved, sitting in his seat and beamed, “It’s doughnuts! Freshly, homemade doughnuts! I made these with Sakura last night. They’re a thank you gift.” She held the nicely wrapped parcel up to him. “Here.”

Fuyuhiko felt his mouth water. It wasn’t cookies (or fried dough cookies) but those were… acceptable. “Thanks, Asahina.” He took them.

“And, here are some for Pekoyama too.” Asahina handed him another bundle.

Fuyuhiko tried to not gape. How did she know? Were they too obvious? No, that wasn’t it. Pekoyama was a master at hiding and pretending. Their cover wasn’t blown…

“Since you share the same class and all… plus I know she’s busy practicing with Sakura.”

Oh. Right. He was jumping ahead. “Right.” Fuyuhiko coughed, “I’ll do that.”

“Thank you! You’re the best.” Asahina stood up, “I appreciate your and Pekoyama’s help this weekend. I know it must have been hard to change things around.”

“Don’t worry, we were very persuasive.”

Asahina giggled, “Right. Thanks again.”

She left. A beat passed before Fuyuhiko realized what he said. Did he just… give everything away?

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Asahina: As people who have read a lot of my fics know, I write first name when writing in perspective of the character, however with Asahina I couldn't bring myself to call her Aoi, so Asahina it was! Just this time.
> 
> Spring: Swimming season in Japan doesn't start until Summer.
> 
> Ultimate Diver and Synchro Swimming: I'm basing this on Canada where Diving competitions, synchro competitions, and speed swimming competitions all happen in March. When I used to lifeguard/teach swimming I'd sometimes get roped into guarding their practice/ the actual competitions. Not sure what Japan does for those.
> 
> Homeroom Teachers: It's common in Japan to have multiple homeroom teachers, not just one.
> 
> Trained with pool chemicals: Pool Operative courses are easy and cheap. Anyone can take them, though most do just so they can run hot tubs in their backyard here in Canada.
> 
> Chlorine and PH levels: Pools need a balance of both. When I used to work at my Uni's pools we had to test the levels before every shift.
> 
> Wet suit: When I used to teach some guards would wear wet suits in the pool to keep warm. When you're in the water 3-4 hours teaching you can get cold. I never did it because I hate the feel.
> 
> Fishy: I love nicknames.
> 
> Seventeen Celsius: It's not ideal to swim outside in, but it isn't bad... then again I'm Canadian and trust me, when I used to guard there were people inside outdoor pools when it rained so... (that's about 62 F for you non metric users) Japan uses the metric system.
> 
> Seventeen Celsius (again): Average temperature in Tokyo's April is about 10-17 Celsius. Very cold to swim in I don't recommend it. (I once did swimming lessons in the rain around that temp and it SUCKED.)
> 
> Ticket Machines: JR Lines base their price on how far you're going on the line. If you are going farther it means more for a ticket. You can get a Suica Card (their bus and train pass), but Asahina walks to school so she doesn't need to spend the money.
> 
> Kuzuryuu: I found a way to bring him in and at a Cultural Event again. Surprise?
> 
> Switching: It may seem strange, but in high profile events, Japan is very strict about things.
> 
> Fried Dough Cookies: Canonly Kuzuryuu's favourite food.


End file.
